


Pasillos y Lluvia

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se siente solo, todo Hogwarts le da la espalda y en una noche de lluvia tiene un encuentro inesperado con el rubio Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasillos y Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer drabble del universo de Harry Potter y Drarry, por lo que le tengo mucho cariño a pesar de que ahora me parece algo torpe ^^

Ha pasado la última hora volando en su escoba, tratando de disfrutar el aire del viento rozándole el rostro, han sido días difíciles y que McGonagall le haya dado permiso para dar un paseo en su saeta de fuego por el campo de quidditch sin duda ha sido lo mejor que le sucedió desde que fue elegido campeón en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Ron le ha dejado de hablar desde hace semanas, tiene a mas de la mitad del colegio usando esos estúpidos botones de “Potter Apesta” cortesía de su Slytherin preferido, los Hufflepuff siempre le preparan algún nuevo insulto que se aseguran llegue a escuchar y aunque Hermione ha estado con el todo el tiempo, ayudándolo a prepararse para la primera prueba y brindándole su apoyo, la verdad es que está bastante agobiado, sobretodo cuando su única compañera en los últimos días esta haciendo un trabajo sobre Aritmancia en la biblioteca.  

Empieza a llover, siente que no tiene ánimos para enfrentar a la lluvia y el fuerte viento que seguramente intentarán lanzarlo de su escoba, baja lentamente a la superficie y después de darle una mirada al campo vuelve al interior del castillo, lleva la escoba en la mano y su túnica de quidditch un tanto sucia en el filo que arrastra por el piso, consecuencia del barro que se forma por la fuerte lluvia.

Camina pensativo por los pasillos que están solitarios a esas horas, y sin tener que preocuparse por Filch ya que tenia permiso y no podría decirle nada, tan sólo quiere llegar a su cuarto, ducharse y luego buscar a Hermione para cenar juntos y terminar de forma tranquila la noche de otro pésimo día, pero la figura que acaba de doblar el pasillo y viene lentamente en dirección a él le hace presagiar que la noche no acabara tranquila precisamente.

—Potter… ¿qué te paso? —pregunta con burla al ver su ropa mojada— ¿te caíste de la escoba? ¿te cruzaste con un dementor y te dio mucho miedo?

—Cierra la boca Malfoy— responde con voz ronca y tratando de salir del paso rápido, lo menos que quiere es pelearse con el rubio.

—Uhhh… —se burla Draco—.  Parece que estas de mal humor… Potter —dice Draco buscando fastidiarlo—, ¿será por qué el idiota de Weasley no te habla?, ¿o quizás la sangre sucia no quiere ser tu novia?

—Déjame en paz —contesta Harry ya bastante molesto—. No querrás que te rompa la cara sin que estén tus dos gorilas para defenderte.

—No te tengo miedo estúpido Potter —contesta Draco levantando la varita, para luego soltar una sonrisa cínica—.  Pero no peleare contigo, es más divertido molestarte todos los días—.  Termina la frase con su mejor sonrisa hiriente al tiempo que su botón de “Potter Apesta” hace sus movimientos ya conocidos por Harry de memoria.

Draco se da la vuelta y regresa por donde salio, Harry lo observa, no entiende por qué el maldito Slytherin no ha aprovechado el momento y ha iniciado una disputa, quizás sólo está esperando que se descuide y atacarlo por la espalda, sería totalmente capaz de hacerlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos y al ver como el rubio se aleja, decide hacer lo mismo, dirigiéndose a voltear en el siguiente pasillo. 

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al doblar se choca con Draco, ocasionando que se pise su mojada túnica y casi caiga al piso, el rubio había dado la vuelta a grandes zancadas para poderlo sorprender y lo ha logrado, en un rápido movimiento tiene a Harry apoyado en la pared y le apunta con la varita directo al cuello.

—Pensé que tenías mejores reflejos Potter —menciona Draco—, ¿y así eres el Campeón de Gryffindor? ¡Qué patético!.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Malfoy, matarme acaso? —pregunta Harry mirándolo fijamente—. Viniendo de ti no me extrañaría.

—Quizás, o quizás solo te torture hasta cansarme —contesta el rubio sin perder la mirada de Harry.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Harry estaba nervioso, pero no iba a demostrarlo y en el fondo sabia que el Slytherin no era tan idiota como para atacarlo en pleno castillo, lentamente saco su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y estaba dispuesto a apuntar al rubio cuando un extraño movimiento de éste lo desconcertó, y se maldijo cuando se descubrió cerrando los ojos mientras Malfoy acariciaba lentamente su rostro con la punta de su varita, deteniéndose en la cicatriz, lo que lo hizo ponerse más nervioso aun, pero para su extrañeza no sintió ningún dolor, sino mas bien un escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo y su respiración que se agitaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se topo con los ojos grises de Draco que tenia el rostro a sólo un par de centímetros de él.

—¿Nervioso Potter? —pregunta el rubio y Harry solo pudo sentir como el aliento en su rostro le quemaba y que la mano que sostenía la varita se aflojaba y estaba a punto de dejarla caer al piso.

Draco no sabía bien que sucedía, había pensado en atacar a Potter, molestarlo, darle un buen susto, pero al estar tan cerca de él y observar fijamente las suaves facciones de su eterno enemigo, había perdido el control de sus actos. Se sorprendió a si mismo al descubrirse acariciando el rostro de Potter que había cerrado los ojos y mirando detalladamente la forma de su famosa cicatriz en la frente, Harry había dado un respingo al sentirlo y el rubio solo lo apretó más con su cuerpo contra la pared, pero sin intención de dañarlo, sintiendo la respiración de Harry alterada, se pregunta si será por miedo a saberse acorralado o si se siente tan nervioso como él.  De pronto se topo con los verdes ojos del moreno, que de no ser por sus lentes serían aun más intensos de lo que le parecen.

—¿Nervioso Potter? —pregunta, tratando de no mostrar su propio nerviosismo y sintiendo como el cuerpo del moreno se destensaba.

Sintió necesidad de besarlo, de acariciar ese cabello alborotado y rebelde, pero el miedo a recibir un ataque del moreno como respuesta era demasiado para su orgullo.

—¿Tengo por qué estarlo? —contesto tembloroso Harry y el rubio olvido sus miedos al sentir el tono de voz.

Draco poso levemente sus labios en los de Harry por unos segundos y se retiro viéndolo, Harry abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo y trato de leer los grises que lo apuntaban por un instante, ¿acaso Malfoy lo había besado?... bueno, eso no era ciertamente un beso, pero… ¿estaba sucediendo realmente?.

Draco retiro un poco su rostro y Harry pudo percibir miedo y decepción en la mirada de Draco y en un movimiento involuntario se encontró a si mismo acariciando con su mano temblorosa el sedoso cabello rubio de Malfoy, era suave, más de lo que parece y su cuerpo cada vez más cercano le emanaba calor, demasiado para poder resistirse, jalo suavemente la cabeza de Draco que entendió el movimiento y acercó sus labios a los de Harry que esta vez lo recibieron sin tanto miedo y empezaron a besarlo, a besar a su más grande enemigo en todo Hogwarts, al muchacho que había despreciado desde que lo conoció en la tienda de túnicas, al que le negó la mano cuando se la ofreció en su infancia.

El beso era torpe, el primero para Harry y por los movimientos de Malfoy deducía que también era el primero para el rubio, saborearon sus labios, la lengua de Draco invadió su boca y sin dudas era la sensación de mayor calidez, de entrega y despreocupación que Harry había sentido en toda su vida. El beso le pareció eterno hasta que Draco lo rompió y aun compartieron pequeños roces antes de separarse totalmente.

—Yo debo irme —mencionó tímidamente Draco—.  Crabbe y Goyle se preguntaran donde estoy.

—Sí, yo también —contestó Harry acomodándose la túnica y los lentes.

Se miraron un momento y luego Draco camino en dirección de la torre de Slytherin. Harry lo miro en silencio y tomó dirección contraria.

—Hey Potter —lo llamó Draco luego de haber avanzado un pequeño trecho, Harry volteo y lo miró fijamente—.  Si no te matan en la prueba, yo… —titubeo—, yo estaré aquí al día siguiente.

—No me mataran —confirmó Harry—. Y yo también estaré Malfoy.

El Slytherin volteo y sonrió tontamente, sin darse cuenta que Harry había echo lo mismo y ambos caminaron sin mirar atrás.


End file.
